


daffodil

by kannerin



Series: seas endure what trees cannot [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Multi, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Wow, don't you just love when a whole city reincarnates you and your friends?, tatsumaki kibou and yoshiko all blame tsuyosa and his bullshit seals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannerin/pseuds/kannerin
Summary: daffodil - new beginnings
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: seas endure what trees cannot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	daffodil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Naruto knows he belongs somewhere else. Knows that because the little voices in his head, constantly, day and night, tell him _no little storm this is not the place for you find your others and come home home home_. He tries to ignore them, taking lessons no one else knows about to shut them out by mimicking the way the villagers shut out his laughter and ignore him in the streets.

But at night he doesn’t bother, because the voice, female, tinged with something otherworldly, spins him the most gorgeous dreams. Ones of a village on an island, of being surrounded by people who don’t ignore him, of having friends. He dreams of a boy with short black hair and eyes to match, coming to the orphanage and shaking him awake to watch the sunrise. Dreams of a girl with sea blue hair, tinged with the faintest bubblegum pink, waving to him across the beach with happy shouts of “Tsuyosa!”. Dreams of another girl with iridescent black hair taking him to gardens to help plant and weed. Dreams of all of them, of the village calling them “little ninja,” teasing but kind. 

Naruto wakes up and wishes they would stay.

He has one person in his waking world he wants to call his friend, although he isn’t sure if she would like that. Umiunagi Amita, his roommate, who reminds him of Tatsumaki so much, and it isn’t just the shimmery black coloring of her hair, or the family name she shares with his dream friend. It’s her love of plants, and her mannerisms, and the way she so desperately wants to become Hokage. 

(Sometimes Naruto catches himself about to call her Tatsumaki, and swallows his words. He wonders what it would be like to have her call him Tsuyosa instead of Naruto.)

The Academy is both better and worse. The kids there don’t ignore him, but no one talks to him frequently either. He does become friends with Amita, and the two of them fight for the spot of last in class. He knows he could be better, but the voice drowns out the teacher, always louder, easier to understand. More like memory than learning. He looks over at Amita sometimes, and her eyes are blurry and unfocused, like she sees something they don’t. Amita fills their shared apartment with plants, and fights Naruto’s bad days by shoving a potted lilac in his hands and dragging him to a community garden. Naruto cries when he showers those nights and tries not to remind himself that Tatsumaki did the same.

-=+=-

Sasuke is different than Itachi, he knows this for sure. Itachi spars with their father, spends hours pouring over jutsu scrolls from the library, and still has time to spend with Sasuke.

Sasuke is less of a prodigy, and that gets him barely the time of day with his father. His mother pitys him for it. Sasuke sleeps a lot instead, because the voice in his head tell him better stories that his parents or Itachi ever could. She tell him of a city colored cherry red, with gilded blue tiled roofs, all spun together like a spider's web with threads of sandstone pathways. She tell him of a blond boy, orphaned but determined, slinging an arm around his shoulder to pull him through the docks. Of a girl with black hair that shimmers purple in the sun, gifting him plants for his birthday. Of another girl, with blue hair that turns pink if the light hits it at the right angle, pulling him towards a festival by his wrist. The three of them call him their friend, and Sasuke laughs as they pull him towards a dango cart.

Sasuke wakes and wishes he had a bond with someone other than his brother that was as strong as the one he has to people that don’t exist.

The Academy is bad. He has to block out the voice with chakra. Sasuke has no family anymore, just a compound of ghosts and a fanclub that latched onto him. He has no friends, but sometimes he looks at Haruno Sakura, and thinks about the fact that her hair is the same bubblegum pink that Yoshiko’s turned at sunset. Then she speaks and Sasuke could kick himself for thinking that the civilian could replace his candy haired friend. Sakura is a blushing mess every time she speaks to him, and seems to fight with her best friend about his affections. She gifts him a new bento box and a set of kunai for his birthday and Sasuke blinks back the memory of Yoshiko doing the same exact thing.

-=+=-

Sakura does not fit in. Her hair is too different than the blacks and browns of Konoha, her love of books a distraction, her spaciness at times creepy. She spends most of her time at home or at Ino’s because of it, until Ino’s is no longer an option because of her competing affection for Uchiha Sasuke.

Although, at night, the voice, female, with an undercurrent of oracle-like power, tell her of a city surrounded by azure oceans. She sees the lives of three people through eyes as familiar as her own, of a girl, with dirt under her nails and flowers woven in her hair, taking her to the market and picking flowers to weave into Sakura’s hair. A boy, the first of two, with sunshine hair and kind words, carrying a stack of books when her library visit ends. A second boy, with black hair and black eyes, buying her medical textbooks when she decides to be a chakra medic.

Sakura goes to the Academy to become helpful, and instead gets slapped in the face by sunshine hair accompanied by black tinged purple wrapped in morning glory vines, and black hair and eyes that are cold _cold_ _cold_. She blocks them out and focuses on making the voice useful to becoming a ninja. She still competes with Ino for Sasuke, and wonders to herself if she didn’t latch onto getting him so she could make him less cold. To make him more like Kibou, warm and friendly even though he doesn’t exist.

-=+=- 

Amita is assaulted by a voice clamoring for attention in her head constantly. The woman tells her that this is _not her home. home is over the sea little waterfall, little sprout come home bring your others_ _come home_. Amita thinks this is ridiculous, she was born in Konoha and will stay here for her life.

Her dreams tell her otherwise.

She dreams of a city on the sea, filled with shinobi and civilians. She dreams of friends, the unlikely quartet they made, of blond and black and blue striped with pink. She dreams of books and scrolls crowding a picnic table, being read by Yoshiko, her blue hair pulled up in a ponytail. She laughs when Amita gets up, telling her to get the dirt off her hands before she takes a book. She dreams of three yukatas handed to her by Kibou, all of them shades of warm grey, contrasted by flowering bushes and vibrant butterflies. Amita tells him she can pay for the one she picks herself, but Kibou insists. She dreams about meeting up with Tsuyosa at festivals, and the four of them splurge on fried food and festival games, stumbling back to Yoshiko’s apartment after and waking up happy.

Amita wakes up the opposite. She pushes back the hope that she’ll have more than one friend one day, wipes the tear tracks on her face, and gets dressed to go to the Academy. The voices are loud, and she never remembers what they did in class, but it’s better than staring at the Uchiha fan on her classmate and remembering it on Kibou, or seeing the blond hair of her roommate and remembering Tsuyosa, or seeing other girls whisper about her at lunch and wishing Yoshiko was there to talk to her.

Naruto fails the genin exam a third time. Mizuki-sensei comes over to comfort him, bringing him to a ledge above the city. Mizuki-sensei tells him where there is a scroll that can help him pass. It’s said with a smile that looks slightly off to Naruto, but he nods.

Naruto goes home. He goes to an apartment filled with plants and a tornado -ha- of a human. He sees Amita coming over and guilt fills him because she failed too, but she is so much smarter than him. He waves off Tatsu- Amita’s concerns, and goes to take a nap.

Amita hears her roommate come home, and asks if he wants dinner, or company, because he failed the exam. She did too, but it was on purpose. (She doesn’t want this sunshine boy, this shadow of Tsuyosa, to be lonely.) Naruto waves her off and goes to nap on the couch. Amita gets very bored talking to plants, and curls up on her futon.

Sasuke goes home to a compound filled with ghosts and thinks about the remedial classes. Classes with promising children, but ones who failed. Two weeks of intensive learning, and a retake exam. He tries not to think about the fact that the sunshine and flowers combo of his shades of dream friends failed, and goes to sleep in a too-big bed.

Sakura sighs when she gets a break from her parents. They mean well, but they’re civilians. Sakura knows what being a shinobi means, and her parents… don’t. They plead with her to drop out of the program, to choose something safer. Sakura pushes that out of her mind and pulls her blanket over herself.


End file.
